There is no Spoon
by The Electric Russian
Summary: Mutants are glitches inside a dream-world created by machines. Wiped of all his memories, The One has been left in the capable hands of the X-Men. Part of a trilogy. Please review. Matrix - X-Men Evolution crossover.
1. A Very Confused Neo

Hello. I have always been a huge fan of the Matrix. If you want proof, read my story 'Hello to all of you Americans'. It has a lot of references to the Matrix. I really hope you enjoy my interpretation of what it would be like if Neo joined the crew of the X-Men.  
  
*****************************  
  
There is no spoon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Very confused Neo  
  
*****************************  
  
A gothic looking man in a black trench coat was standing in a dead end alley way somewhere in New York. He stood facing another man who was dressed in a brown business suit and had a ear piece sticking out of his ear.  
  
The man in the trench coat had an uzi in each hand and was pointing them straight at the man in the brown business suit's head. The man in the business suit didn't even flinch as the man in the trench coat smiled and pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullets of the gun seemed to be going right through him. The only difference between the bullets going through him and missing him was the fact that the man in the business suit was still alive. In fact, there didn't seem to be a scratch on him. Then the man in the business suit pulled out his own gun and began firing at the man in the trench coat.  
  
The man in the trench coat didn't seem very intimidated by this act and held his hand up straight in front of him. The entire clip of ammunition that the man in the brown business suit fired upon him was suspended in the air as if held by invisible strings.  
  
The man in the trench coat picked a bullet out of the air, studied it, and said quite casually, " You know Smith, I thought that you would've gotten tired of this game by now."  
  
" Mr. Anderson, you cannot kill me. How? There is no way that I can die. Should you even leave so much as a scratch on me, I'll just find a new body. A new HUMAN body. I am invincible. Unlike you inferior humans."  
  
" My name is NEO!"  
  
And with that, the rushed each other. Neo threw the first punch, but it was blocked very easily by the Agent.  
  
The fight went on like this for what seemed like hours until Neo was tripped by Agent Smith. The agent walked over to where Neo lay on the ground unconscious and made one simple remark, " Humans."  
  
The agent rolled Neo over on his back and stuck two fingers in his spine. A strange kind of liquid metal began flow from his fingers and covered the spot on his neck, down the rest of his back and over his head.  
  
Something perplexed Agent Smith that day. When the metal was nearly covering Neo's entire body, it suddenly stopped. There was one place on Neo's chest that couldn't be covered.  
  
Then Agent Smith realized something. The one space on Neo's chest that wasn't covered by the liquid metal was his heart. A small, pitiful, inferior human heart.  
  
The metal began to recede. It began to crawl back up around Neo's body, over his shoulders, up his legs, and back into Agent Smith's hand.  
  
" Another time, Neo. Another time."  
  
With a sickening metallic whine, the Agent was gone.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Neo awoke in a small alley somewhere in New York. He could remember nothing of the previous few hours. Nothing at all. It was as if someone had erased all of his memories. All he could remember was his name.  
  
' I am Thomas Anderson.'  
  
He got up and began to wander around aimlessly. Unfortunately, he was in the filthy slums of New York. A few people sitting on the steps of their disgusting homes called him a 'gringo'. Neo, however, was oblivious to any of this.  
  
He was intent on finding some kind of medical care.  
  
He walked on like this for hours. The hours turned into days. When he finally reached the city boarder, he kept on going.  
  
He stumbled while walking, partly because he had been slightly disoriented since the day he woke up in the ally.  
  
He kept on walking, down the road which eventually ended up on a highway.  
  
From there, he continued down the highway until reaching a city called Bayville.  
  
He kept walking through Bayville, stumbling along, looking and hoping for someone to help him. He finally came to a hospital. He stood at the door, just about to go in, but though better of it.  
  
' If I go in and ask for some kind of treatment, what are they going to do but ask to know who I am? I don't even have any ID on me!'  
  
So he kept on walking. Down the streets, past a high school, chilled to the bone as the dark, cold night approached. Soon it was pitch black. All he had to see by were some lights in the distance.  
  
Hoping against hope that the residence would treat him and care for his wounds, he continued towards the lights.  
  
He soon came upon a large gate that separated him from the huge house that the lights were in. He wished it wasn't there. He wished the gate would just go away.  
  
The bars twitched.  
  
They began to shake and quiver.  
  
Finally, the whole gate just fell over, giving Neo a path straight up to the door.  
  
' Wow.'  
  
' that was cool.'  
  
*****************************  
  
Trust me, it will get better. In the mean time, review. Please? It only takes a minute. I'll give the first five reviews shout outs! Until the next chapter.  
  
Das vi Danya! 


	2. I am Thomas Anderson

*****************************  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I Am Thomas Anderson  
  
*****************************  
  
Neo walked up the path leading up to the mansion where he hoped to find refuge. He herd a strange metallic grinding and turned around to find himself looking down the barrel of a huge laser gun.  
  
Just as it fired, Neo bent back as far as his body would let him. He did this faster that the beam of pure energy that was directed at him from the gun.  
  
The machine fired again and again, but still to no avail.  
  
When he pulled himself up, he held up his hands and the machine began to spark and crackle.  
  
Then it blew up.  
  
' Wow.'  
  
' How the hell did I do that?'  
  
Neo turned around to find himself looking down the barrels of many, many laser guns.  
  
He held up his hand and all of them blew up. Debris and pieces of scorched earth flew threw the air. A few hit Neo in his chest. He looked down to find a particularly sharp piece of metal sticking out of his chest.  
  
He pulled it out, looked at the wound, then looked at the door of the mansion, and knew what he had to do.  
  
He had to knock and apologize for ruining their lawn.  
  
And possibly ask for a Band-Aid.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
I was sitting at the table gazing at Jean. God, she is so beautiful! I could have sworn her hair was glowing a special kind of red light. I finally tore my eyes away from the angel across the table and looked in the direction of some noise I herd. The noise was giggling.  
  
" What's so funny, Kurt?"  
  
" Nozzing big bruther Scott. *snicker* I was just betting Jubilee that you couldn't take your eyes of Jean for another 2 minutes!"  
  
" Pay up, blue boy."  
  
" Fine. Here you go."  
  
{ Everyone to the main lobby now. I repeat, everyone to the main lobby now }  
  
" What was that about?"  
  
" Lets go see!"  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Neo was standing at the door just about to collapse, when Hank McCoy caught him just in time. He pulled out a small tape recorder, clicked the 'record' button, and began speaking softly into it.  
  
" Patient is a Caucasian male, possibly 125 pounds to 200 pounds. Looks sickly and extremely disoriented. Subject doesn't seem to have eaten in days."  
  
" Am I in heaven?"  
  
" Um. . . no. You're in the Xaivier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."  
  
Hank McCoy whispered a small note into his recorder. " Seems to be HIGHLY disoriented. Also note the foreign body in the chest."  
  
" How come you're blue?"  
  
" Um. . . I am a mutant. Don't worry, I am not going to harm you. I want to help."  
  
" Great. I do have one question, though."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" What's a 'mutant'?"  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
" Like, who is that guy?"  
  
" Shhhhh, kitty."  
  
" Oops. Sorry. So who is he?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Just read his mind"  
  
" I cant do that unless he says its okay. You know that."  
  
" Oh, like, right. I remember."  
  
" Don't be so nosy."  
  
" I'm not nosy!"  
  
" Shhh. Yes you are."  
  
" I AM NOT!"  
  
" If you ladies want to know my name so badly, just ask."  
  
At this point, Neo thought the small brunet teenager was going to explode. Or at least rupture something. Her face was probably the deepest shade of red he had ever seen and a young girl.  
  
" Sorry. Like, what's your name?"  
  
" I am Thomas Anderson. And yours?"  
  
" Like, I'm Kitty Pryde and this is Jean Gray."  
  
" Pleased to meet you. I have to ask, though, what is this place? It must be something good. Your lawn attacked me."  
  
" Sorry to interrupt, but I have to get Mr. Anderson to the infirmary right away."  
  
" Okay Mr. McCoy."  
  
" Infirmary? Is this some kind of Military base?"  
  
" Hardly. Right this way, Mr. Anderson."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Logan stood across the room, unnoticed by anyone, glaring at the stranger. The glare was not just a curious stare. It was a glare of hate. A glare of loathing. It was as if Logan's worst enemy had just walked through the door, instead of some stranger who didn't even know what a mutant was.  
  
Logan took a look out the window. The ground was scorched, as were the flower beds and all of the trees. Pieces and gears of the mansions defenses lay scattered across the lawn.  
  
' Cleaning the lawn up tomorrow is going to be LOADS of fun!' Logan thought sarcastically.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
" THIS IS YOUR INFIRMARY?!?" Neo asked with sheer astonishment.  
  
"This whole place must be some kind of hospital! Tell me, when you fix me, how much do I owe you?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" NOTHING?!?"  
  
" Please, Mr. Anderson, I understand that you are going through some emotional issues right now, but please try to keep control of your voice."  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Its all right."  
  
" How can you afford all of this?"  
  
" Who? Me? I don't own the mansion. In fact, the man who does is right here! Hello Professor."  
  
" Hello Beast. And hello to you. My name is Charles Xaivier and I own this institute."  
  
" You mean this is a school?"  
  
" Well, yes. Tell me, what is your position on prop. 72?"  
  
" Prop. 72?"  
  
" Yes. The Mutant Registration Act."  
  
" Again, I don't have any clue as to what a 'mutant' is."  
  
" A mutant is a person who is born with great abilities, such as yourself."  
  
" I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I was a mutant."  
  
" I witnessed your extraordinary abilities out on the lawn."  
  
" Oh, that. Listen, I apologize for all of the damage I ca-"  
  
" Its all right. I would like to congratulate you for getting past our defenses. That is no easy task. As such, I would like to welcome you to my institute. I'm afraid I cant give you a tour in this condition, but maybe tomorrow I can give you the grand tour."  
  
" You're a very kind man, Professor Xaivier."  
  
" Thank you. I want you to get some rest. Now if you please, could you get to sleep, or would you like some sleeping pills to help you?"  
  
" I think I'm fine, thanks."  
  
" All right. Goodnight, Mr. Anderson."  
  
" Goodnight, professor Xaivier. And you too, Dr. McCoy."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Professor Xaivier and Hank McCoy were moving down the hall and talking in hushed voices about their new visitor.  
  
" Charles, do you really think it wise to let a perfect stranger come and sleep in the infirmary?"  
  
" Do we really have a choice? What if it was you? Hank, you know my institute is welcome to anyone."  
  
" Well, if you say so Professor."  
  
" Goodnight, Hank."  
  
" Goodnight, Professor."  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, what did you think. I sure would like to hear from you! Trust me, reviewing is worth it.  
  
Until the next chapter,  
  
Das vi Danya! 


	3. Reconciliation and New Friends

******************************  
  
There is no spoon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Reconciliation and New Friends  
  
******************************  
  
A disturbance occurred in a busy post office in the dirty slums of New York. Red lights were flashing and the noise of the alarms was deafening. Sirens could be heard in the far off distance. Angry, blaring sirens.  
  
The main section of the post office where the letters were sorted was on fire. Through the black, gritty smoke and the blinding red lights, three figures could be somewhat made out. They were all dressed in black trench coats.  
  
There was a woman and two men engaged in fighting several security guards. One of the men was African American, old and had the look of a very wise man. He wore sunglasses that didn't have any earpiece. He had eyes that seemed to look right through you.  
  
His name was 'Morpheus'  
  
The other man was young. He had jet-black hair that seemed to be held in place no matter what. He had a narrow face and wore expensive Italian sunglasses. Why he had them on in a burning building remains a mystery, even to himself.  
  
His name was 'Neo'  
  
The woman wore the same kind of sunglasses. She, too, had jet-black hair and a narrow face. She gave off a kind of vibe that seemed to say, " I'm in control. It's either my way, or the high way! Got it?" She was very beautiful, but it was hard to see her beauty with all of the soot on her.  
  
Her name was 'Trinity'  
  
Neo stood facing a few of the security guards about twenty feet away, Trinity was deeply engaged in a gunfight with two of the guards, and Morpheus as in a fistfight with two other guards. The three guards that stood facing Neo fired their 9.00-millimeter pistols. They stood utterly shocked as they watched Neo dodge every single one of the bullets fired at him.  
  
Trinity ran out from behind a large machine used for sorting mail and ran up a wall, shooting and hitting the guards all the way, as if she had done this a million times before.  
  
Morpheus blocked every single one of the guard's punches and kicks with greater ease than a martial arts master. Then he took an easily exploited advantage with his speed and scored a punch straight in one of the guards' chest. The guard went sailing through the air and eventually hit another guard, rendering them both unconsciouses.  
  
Neo took out his own guns and began mowing down all if the guards as if they were simply targets.  
  
When all of the fighting was done, Trinity reached behind the machine she had been hiding behind and took out a black leather bag. Once Trinity had the bag, they were on there way again, running through the dark halls lit only by the strobe-like alarm lights.  
  
Once they reached the lobby, the post office began a lock down. Reinforced metal sheets began their slow decent down over the windows and doors.  
  
"Trinity, Morpheus, get out of here while you can!"  
  
" We can't leave you, Neo!"  
  
" GO!"  
  
Trinity and Morpheus left without further question. They slid easily out through the bottom of the doors where the seemingly endless sheets of metal hadn't yet touched.  
  
Neo, however, ducked behind a pillar just as gunshots rang through his ears. He was behind a pillar preparing to sprint to the next pillar roughly ten feet away when he heard the voice he could never forget.  
  
The cold, emotionless, heartless voice that haunted his dreams.  
  
" Hello Mr. Anderson."  
  
'Crap'  
  
Neo looked around for anything to use as cover for the inevitable fight ahead, but there was none. Just pillars that could be broken at will.  
  
" Care to show yourself, Mr. Anderson?"  
  
" Of course, Mr. Smith"  
  
Neo stepped out from behind the pillar, a shotgun in each hand, preparing to fire, when he saw them. At least twenty agents stood staring him down, each complete with earpieces, sunglasses, and the same unearthly cold glare as the original Agent Smith that sent chills through Neo's bones.  
  
'Crap'  
  
Neo fired as many rounds as he possibly could before crouching down. The agent had seen this movement in a previous battle, but he was unable to stop Neo.  
  
Neo jumped.  
  
He flew straight through the roof of the fiery building, above the flames that licked at the side of the building and smoke that burned his eyes, and then turned horizontal and began to fly directly above the tops to the apartments, the sonic boom of his flight knocking down all of the things on the roofs of the many buildings that wasn't nailed or tied down.  
  
He finally ended up in an alleyway about five miles away from the blazing post office. He retrieved a cell phone from one of the many pocket in his trench coat and pressed a button.  
  
The bottom slid out revealing a mouthpiece. He punched in a complicated number and waited. The voice on the other end said " Operator."  
  
" Tank, I need the location of the nearest hard line."  
  
" Right away, sir. Um,. . . There's one rig-. . ."  
  
" Tank? Tank?! TANK?!?!"  
  
" Hello Mr. Anderson."  
  
'Crap'  
  
Neo threw down the cell phone and pulled out two uzis from their holsters on his belt. Neo fired the weapon until the faint 'click click' sound could be herd, signifying the empty cartridge.  
  
Every one of the bullets Neo fired ended up passing right through the target.  
  
Agent Smith. The one and only.  
  
The agent pulled out his own gun and began to shoot at Neo.  
  
Neo simply held up his hand, and all of the rounds that the Agent fired at him were suspended in the air as if held on by invisible strings.  
  
He picked one out of the air and studied it, trying to keep his cool.  
  
" You know, Smith, I thought you would've gotten tired of this game by now."  
  
" Mr. Anderson, you cannot kill me. How? I am invincible! I cannot die! Unlike you inferior humans."  
  
" My name is NEO!"  
  
With that, Neo rushed the agent. Agent threw down the empty gun and blocked every single one of Neo's punches. Neo tried his hardest to punch the invincible Agent, but to no avail. Little did either of the combatants know, they were both moving faster than any one of the pedestrians crossing the dank streets could see.  
  
The Agent punched Neo hard in the chest, and Neo went sailing through the air. He landed with a muffled 'thud' on top of some garbage. He got up and tried to clear his vision, but it still remained blurry. He ran diagonally toward a wall, and proceeded to run up it.  
  
He was running on the wall when the Agent began to run towards him. Neo kicked off the wall, but instead of Neo's foot connecting with the Agent's head, the Agent's fist connected with Neo's skull.  
  
Just then, Neo woke up in a cold sweat in a cot in the Xavier Institutes infirmary. He shot straight up in bed, recalling the vivid dream. Or perhaps it would be more suitable to call it a nightmare.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to calm his racing heat, he heard some soft crying. He strained his ears trying to listen to the sound, and finally deducted that it was coming from a small cot a few feet away. He pulled back the pearl white curtain and found a girl, probably around 16, lying in the bed, crying her eyes out.  
  
She heard the noise and instantly turned around to look for the source.  
  
" Who ah you?"  
  
Neo finally got a good look at her. She was very pale, and had some dark lipstick on. She also had a white streak in her hair.  
  
" Well, do ya have a name?"  
  
" I,. . . I think its Neo."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
*Aboard the Nebuchadnezzar*  
  
"Tank, do you have anything?"  
  
" Not yet, sir."  
  
" Goddamn it! Do you at lest know where he is?"  
  
" Yes sir. He seems to be in the custody of some mutants."  
  
" What the hell are those?!?"  
  
" Regular humans that have more control over their minds when their in plugged into the Matrix. Their able to control different elements the Matrix has set up. For instants, one of these mutants can control the weather. Another can control people's minds. Still others can control objects and force in the Matrix.  
  
There are also some things I've never seen before at this place. Such as one of these mutants teleporting around in the Matrix. And one shooting spikes out of his body. Some of the greatest minds ever plugged into the Matrix are in this place, this 'institute'. They're so focused when their inside that they can alter the Matrix at will.  
  
The problem is, all of them seem to have some kind of weakness. A mutant who shoots lasers out of his eyes can't open them without wearing special sunglasses, or risk killing someone with the powerful beam that shoots out. The teleporting mutant resembles a demon. And some simply don't have control over their 'powers'. Of course, none of them can ever hope to match Neo's power in the Matrix, but some of them come close.  
  
It's a wonder the machines haven't killed them yet. I guarantee that this place would be harder to get into than that government building that you were held captive in. They've got security that makes Zion look like a joke!"  
  
" Does Neo even remember anything at all of his past?"  
  
" No sir. At least, not yet."  
  
" Were going to have to go in and rescue him. Tank?"  
  
" Yes, sir?"  
  
" Plug me in."  
  
****************************  
  
Well, what did you think? What would you like to happen in the story? Who should Neo fall in love with? But most importantly, would you like your name in the shout outs? Then review and tell me everything. It only takes a minute. Until next time, I'm Electric Russian and I like the Matrix.  
  
And obviously, you do too.  
  
Das vi Danya! 


	4. The Wolverine and The One

Welcome to my secret underground lair! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. . . I would just like to personally thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*****************************  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Wolverine and The One  
  
*****************************  
  
" So, why are you in the infirmary? You don't look very hurt."  
  
" Ahm hea becase of ma powa. If Ah were ta tuch ya riat now, Ah wood probably put ya in a comma."  
  
" Wow. That's pretty scary. But why are you in here?"  
  
" Well, to make a long story short, when I touch someone, I absorb their life force, or energy, and gain all of their memories. This really old guy named apocalypse mind-controlled me into touching lots of people, and then touching him. Now, he's really powerful, and no one can stop him."  
  
After the long sentences, Rouge had to inhale sharply. Neo thought that whenever a woman did that, it was funny. He didn't know why. It just was. It seemed like women didn't do that enough.  
  
" Listen, I'm going to go and get something to drink. Would you like anything?"  
  
" No thanks, Ahm fine."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Neo was walking down the dark corridors, searching for the kitchen, when something compelled him to step sharply to the left, behind a pillar.  
  
' Rather familiar'  
  
After a few seconds, he herd it. A kind of sniffing sound. As if someone close by were sniffing the air for some strange reason. Another unknown force compelled him to crouch down. Just as he did, most of the pillar shattered. What remained of the vertical structure had three metal claws protruding from it. Neo looked up to see the three blades, his own image staring back at him.  
  
Just as quickly as they had come, they retracted into a fist. Neo took a chance and stood up, but was promptly punched in the face by a black and orange glove.  
  
" Don't bother yellin for help again, bub. This room is completely sound- proof."  
  
" I have no clue as to what your talking about!"  
  
" You know DAMN WELL what I'm talking about!"  
  
As hard as Wolverine tried to hit Neo, every one of his punches was either quickly dodged, or blocked.  
  
" Please sir, I do not wish to fight!"  
  
" Try tellin that the those S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives!"  
  
Neo ran from the lunatic in the costume. He even went so far as to run UP the wall he was running toward. He ended up running the length of the room, on the wall, and ended up behind Wolverine. Wolverine, seeing as how much damage was done to the room, decided to quite while he was ahead. Besides, maybe the kid really DIDN'T know anything.  
  
" You may think that the everyone is fooled by your little scam, but I see right through it, NEO! *SNIKT*"  
  
And with that, Wolverine promptly left the room.  
  
' Oh sure, Canadians are the FRENDLIEST of people! Wait, how did I know he was Canadian? Odd.'  
  
After a few seconds of trying to figure out WHY he had known that Wolverine was Canadian, he remembered he was thirsty, and continued with his search for the kitchen.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
" Oh Mah God! What happened to you? You look like you went through a war to get to the kitchen!"  
  
" Oh, that. I,. . . Um, . . . I tripped."  
  
" On WHAT?!? A pile of BRICKS?!?"  
  
" Um,. . . no. A rusty nail."  
  
" A nail?"  
  
" Yea. It was HUGE. You really need to check your floors more often."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Outside of Bayville, in New York, two people walked down the street. They were dressed in black trench coats. The two individuals were Morpheus and Trinity.  
  
" Morpheus, do you really think that this is safe? We've been in the Matrix for HOURS and haven't seen an Agent yet. If you ask me, I'd say that they're monitoring us."  
  
" Relax Trinity. We will find him. We spent YEARS looking for him in the past, remember? I'm pretty sure a few hours aren't going to kill us."  
  
" Hello, Morpheus. Guess Who?"  
  
' Crap'  
  
*****************************  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I just needed to get it uploaded as soon as possible. And some serious Neo/Rouge lovin' is sure to come! Please review. I read them a lot. 


	5. Fate, it seems, is not without a sense o...

Hello yet again! Last night, I had some really disturbing dreams, so lets clear something up. Lets just pretend that Neo is only 18, okay? That would make the Neo/Rogue romance a whole lot smoother. Sorry I failed to clear that up.  
  
On with the chapter.  
  
*****************************  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
Chapter 5  
  
" Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony."  
  
*****************************  
  
" I just can't take it any more, Chuck. Why is he even here? I know he's lien'. He knows exactly what he did to the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives."  
  
" Perhaps you had better start from the beginning."  
  
" Fine. It happened a while back. Before I met YOU even. I was called in by Fury to make sure a government building in New York had extra security. They told me they were holding some kind of cyber terrorist or something in the top floor. After awhile, these two people come strolling in like the place was some kind of Sunday picnic spot. They were both dressed in black trench coats and wore sunglasses. There was a man and a woman.  
  
The man walked through the metal detector, and set off the alarm to the max. One of the full time security guards asked him to remove anything metal on him, but instead the guy pulled out two uzis and just mowed everyone down. I was smart, though. I took a back exit and got away from the building. I felt bad for leaving the rest of my team behind, but I knew they would kill him. They always get their man. Chuck, I had known those people as if they were my brothers. I had always fought side by side with them. But I left because I knew we couldn't win. How? They had the whole national armory on them! Plus, they seemed like they had special powers too. Only theirs were different. They were the fastest moving things I had ever seen in my life. And they were skilled. They were skilled in everything, from kung fu to marksmanship.  
  
As it turns out, the people in the trench coats won, but only after they took my family. The man in the trench coat is HIM! This 'Thomas Anderson' person. His real name is Neo. I hate him with every bone in my body."  
  
" Shirley you can't mean this young teenager! Why, he's probably only 18! Although, he did destroy our mansion's security with a wave of his hand . . . I don't know Logan, but I'll see if I can read his mind to make sure he's not plotting anything, okay?"  
  
" Yea, okay."  
  
" Great. Now, about that training session . . . "  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Trinity was running as fast as humanly possible. In fact, she was running as fast as INHUMANLY possible. All that mattered was getting away from Agent Smith. She turned a sharp corner and ran down an alley. A few seconds later, the corner was reduced to nothing more than a pile of bricks and dust.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I was trying to reach the girl. It seemed as though there was no way for her to escape. How? It simply wasn't possible! She was fast, but I was quickly gaining on her. She turned a corner, but I just smashed through it. I was trying to catch her and her friend Morpheus because I knew they would lead me to the grand prize. The One. Once I found him, I would delete him. I would find out why I could not copy my data into him once I found him. But I had to make sure that his 'gang' didn't get to him first. The two turned a corner once again, but were gone by the time I reached their location. I searched everywhere, and finally found a fairly well hidden door behind some garbage. I opened it, and found a small table in a large room. On the little table was a phone that was off the hook.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
" Thomas, I would like a word with you."  
  
" Um, . . . Okay, sure."  
  
Neo and professor X were sitting in the large foyer enjoying the warmth of the fire.  
  
" Would you mind if I called you 'Neo'?"  
  
" How does everyone know that name?"  
  
" I'm sorry if I offended you."  
  
" No, no. It's okay. I just. . . I don't know. I had a dream that I was. . . oh never mind. That's irrelevant. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
" I wanted to see if I could read your mind to possibly find out where you came from."  
  
" You can do that?"  
  
" Yes, it is my mutant power."  
  
" Wow. Will it hurt?"  
  
" No, no. Trust me when I say that you will not feel a thing. I just need your permission."  
  
" By all means, go right ahead."  
  
Professor X wheeled over to where Neo was sitting and pressed his fingers to his temples. It was that moment that the professor learned the horrible truth.  
  
' Neo is a mass murderer. A monster is in my house. Still, he has done nothing wrong. I don't sense any negative feeling about him. Perhaps he has changed. I will give him the benefit of the doubt and let him stay. But I will watch him. Closely.'  
  
" Mr. Anderson-"  
  
" No, please call me Neo. It gives me the creeps when people call me 'Mr. Anderson'. I don't know why."  
  
" Alright. Neo, it seems you have been involved with some criminals. Would you care to share with me your encounters?"  
  
" To tell you the truth professor, I don't remember a thing."  
  
" Alright. Well, you should try to get some sleep. I have taken the liberty of enrolling you in the local high school. It will be a big day tomorrow."  
  
" Sure thing, professor."  
  
With that, Neo walked to his new room that the professor had given him earlier in the day. While he walked down the corridors, Neo was still very wary of strange Canadians trying to ambush him for no reason at all.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
12:00 A.M.  
  
Neo was fast asleep. He lay in his bed softly snoring and twitching occasionally. A dark figure was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Her dark eyes danced about the room at the slightest hint of noise. Finally, she got up and walked ever-so-carefully to the side of Neo's bed. Oh, how she longed to kiss him. Just to taste his lips. How long could she keep this infatuation up? How long would it be before she finally broke down and kissed him? She hoped that would never happen, for simple safety reasons. After she was done torturing her mind with sick delusions, she muttered " G'night, suga'" and left the room.  
  
Little were either of the entities aware that they were both being closely watched from the window. While his eyes seemed to soften when looking at the shrouded girl, when the eyes switched to the sleeping Neo, they turned angry and hateful. There was something strange about these eyes, however.  
  
They were black with blood red pupils.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, how did you like it, if at all? Please tell me with that little button that says 'submit review'. Like I said before, I read them four or five times before I complete a new chapter.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Das vi Danya! 


	6. There is no Spoon

Thanks a lot, you guys and gals. I appreciate all of your encouragement. None of you will be disappointed!  
  
*****************************  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
Chapter 6  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
*****************************  
  
" Gambit!" Magnet bellowed, " How did the reconnaissance mission go?"  
  
" Just dandy."  
  
Gambit kept on walking through the maze of hallways and corridors to his room. Along the way, he saw Pyro, who asked, in his heavy Australian accent, why he had such a gloomy face.  
  
Gambit replied with a simple " Nuthin'" and continued his mission to his room once more. As soon as he was inside, he quickly locked the door. He stepped quietly to his bedside table pulled open a drawer. There was nothing inside. Gambit didn't seem the slightest bit worried as he proceeded to pull a small string at the back of the drawer, making it look like he was about to rip the bottom off. But, as normally to Gambit, the bottom lifted easily to reveal a small picture. He flicked on his lamp and admired the picture's beauty.  
  
The picture was of Rouge.  
  
With a completely unnatural gust of wind, Pietro was sitting right next to Gambit, looking at the picture.  
  
" Heyisnthtatoneofthex-geeks?"  
  
" HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!?"  
  
" Remember how your door was broken and Colossus was supposed to fix it? I bribed him not to. Why are you looking at HER? Why not the cute brunette one? Or the redhead?"  
  
" I, . . . I . . . Uhhhh. . . "  
  
" Oh, I get it. Crush? Puppy love? Special Feelings? The big 'L'? One question, how ya gunna touch her? Oh man. . ."  
  
" Shut up, Pietro. I've seen how you look at that spike kid!"  
  
" WHAT?!? You're insane. Maybe when she touched you, you went crazy and started to see things. I HATE Evan. Insignificant, Jerk-off, inferior pile of -"  
  
" You know, you shouldn't talk about your boyfriend like that."  
  
" Shut up, Ace."  
  
" Its Gambit."  
  
" Whatever. The point is, I hate Evan."  
  
" Sure. Right. Uh-huh. Listen, I have a favor to ask you."  
  
" Oh yea? You just EXPECT that I'm gunna help you right after you insult me? Go fu-"  
  
" What if I said that you could beat Evan to a pulp?"  
  
" Maybe. Is there any money involved?"  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" You never really answer questions, do you?"  
  
" Listen, I just want you to deliver this note to the new kid at the institute."  
  
" Can I have your deck of cards?"  
  
" Sure, here you go."  
  
" HA! I've just rendered you HELPLESS!"  
  
Gambit walked over to another dresser, this one being slightly larger than the last one. He opened the drawer and fished out a deck of cards. Pietro stood up and looked inside the drawer. There were literally hundreds of decks of cards in the drawer.  
  
" Fine. I'm going."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
" I'm tellin' ya Chuck, he's lyin' to yer face."  
  
" Logan, you seem to be forgetting the fact that I am a telepath. If Neo were lying to me, I would know. Now I've already told you, he doesn't remember anything."  
  
" He's a terrorist, Chuck!"  
  
" Yes, but he is also affected by amnesia. He wouldn't last a day in his condition out there, so I think he deserves our help."  
  
" Yea, whatever."  
  
Logan promptly walked out of the beautiful lobby, muttering to himself about wigs and bald people. Professor Xavier didn't wish to waste his time trying to read his mind, as he knew beforehand what he would find. Hate. That was all Logan was filled with. It even clouded his mind from helping a teenage boy who is just as - if not more - scared of himself.  
  
Professor X. didn't want to admit it, but he had secretly read Neo's mind as a safety precaution this morning at the breakfast table. It was confirmed then that Neo had no clue that he was a murderer. All of his previous memories had been repressed, and Professor X. didn't think it wise to help him remember the more grisly aspects of his life. He was afraid that it would bring up some murderous tendencies, and he certainly didn't want to see any of his students end up in the obituaries section of the "BAYVILE CHRONICLE".  
  
Professor X. began to regret his choice to read Neo's mind after all. Whenever he read someone's mind without his or her consent, it made him feel guilty and depressed. The setting at the time didn't help his problems, either. He had read Neo's mind at the breakfast table, a place to start a new day, a place to feel safe from the cruelty of the world. He remembered all to vividly the time of the 'breaking and entering', as he liked to call it. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So, like, where did you come from?"  
  
" Why do you want to be called 'Neo'?"  
  
" What is your power? Is it like Wanda's?"  
  
All of the X-Men were gathered at the breakfast table, each with their own questions to ask. Neo did his best to answer them, but eventually got frustrated and asked them if they would please stop with the questions. Most went back to their breakfast, while some continued to press on with their difficult questions. Some he simply couldn't answer, as there was no answer he could begin to give. Questions such as " So, like, where did you come from?" were left without being answered because Neo simply did not know. If he did, would he be at the Institute listing to that very question? And the question concerning his power, Neo simply shrugged his shoulders and thought 'Who the hell is Wanda?'  
  
At that moment, Professor Xavier wheeled into the room and told everyone that the questions could wait until later. One question, however, stuck in Neo's mind like a splinter. " What is your power?"  
  
Neo looked down on his plain 'Super O's' with 'Special Cinnamon Frosting' and realized something was wrong. He had no spoon. He looked around the table. It seemed as though no one had spoons. "There aren't any spoons. . ." he muttered to himself. And then he froze. He thought about what he just said. 'There is no spoon'. He started to shake. Jean looked over at him, concerned.  
  
" Neo, are you alright?"  
  
" Um, yea. I'm okay."  
  
" You look pale."  
  
" No, seriously, I'm fine."  
  
But he knew in reality, he wasn't. It grew like a fire inside of him. Realization. Then it was like the fire had lit a fuse, and the fuse ignited a bomb, causing an explosion of memories inside of him.  
  
Do not try to bend the spoon, that's impossible. Try only to realize the truth. What is 'the truth'? There is no spoon. There is no spoon? Then you'll see that is not the spoon that bends, it is only yourself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So he remembered a small part of his life about a young telekinetic bending a spoon. Not a very intimidating or evil memory, at least by Professor X.'s standards. Perhaps if Neo was going to remember these kinds of things, and if he remained harmless, he could attend school. . .  
  
*****************************  
  
So, what did you think? Please tell me, I am begging on my knees here! If you have any ideas that you would like to see happen in the story, inform me of them. I will do my best to incorporate them.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Das vi Danya! 


	7. Threats and First Missions

Important notice: I'm gunna be Neo for Halloween! I went out and bought the cassock and the badass shades. Oh yea. I'm styling.  
  
******************************  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Threats and First Missions  
  
******************************  
  
There is no spoon.  
  
What a strange phrase. What could it possibly mean? Who was the weird little bald kid who told it to me? But more importantly, is it possible to bend a spoon with your mind by realizing the 'truth'. I sat alone in my room with a small table lamp on, and a small tablespoon in front of me. I stared at it, transfixed. I knew I could do it, but how? I had knocked down a whole gate and gotten past a security system that would make James Bond look like Mr. Bean, but how did I do it? I picked up the spoon and slowly turned it over in my hands. The metal was cold and hard. Nothing abnormal about that.  
  
There came a rap on my door.  
  
"Neo, come with me."  
  
It was Scott.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, but we need you to take some tests"  
  
=============================  
  
Within the hour, I was suited up in a skin-tight X-Men uniform (which was VERY uncomfortable), and standing in a huge metal dome with 8 laser guns on the walls pointed at my skull. Red lights began flashing, and I ducked. Laser shots rang through my ears and the heat was unbearable. I ran as pieces of the ground exploded near my feet. I ran up the walls towards the lasers.  
  
And then I jumped.  
  
As I neared the center of the arena, all of the lasers fired in unison, causing them to shoot each other and completely miss me.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the intercom crackled to life.  
  
"Neo, will you please see me in my office"  
  
=============================  
  
"Please, have a seat."  
  
I sat down in a large leather armchair.  
  
"I see no reason to beat around the bush. I always hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is something you should know. Excuse me for being blunt, but you are a murderer."  
  
"I'm sorry, say again?"  
  
My mouth went dry. My pulse nearly stopped. How could that be true?  
  
"You are a mass murder. You seem to have a knack for your trade. Although I do not fully understand the reason, you have been known to kill nearly anything with a badge we have a name for. On the brighter side, I have something to give you."  
  
The professor wheeled over and presented me with a small slip of paper.  
  
"That is a license. An X-Men license. Every person who has ever been an X- Man has one. When you enter the main gates, you will either need to present that license to the computer, or use the thumb print scanner. Because we do not have your thumb print identification at this time, you will have to use that. Now, should you get in any trouble with the law, you will be immediately stripped of that license. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Wow, Professor. I don't know what to say."  
  
"A simple 'yes' will suffice."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now I have much to do at the moment, so I need to get back to work. Excuse me."  
  
I left the office. I stood outside the door, staring at the license. It had some kind of barcode on it, along with my picture. I decided to go back to my room. I pocketed the card and began my accent up the stairs.  
  
When I reached my room, I found a small envelope at my door. I also noted the flaming streaks on the carpet, which ended at my door, and then started back up again. I casually picked up the envelope and stepped over the flames to my door. I took one last look at the small fire and walked through the doorway, at which time the flames went out. I sat on my desk and moved the spoon aside to open the envelope. It looked like it had been typed on a computer, and was folded and wrinkled. It read:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Neo,  
  
I would like to inform you of the dangerous situation you are getting yourself into. Stay away from the Rogue! If you fail to comply, you will immediately be prosecuted. SHES MY CHERE! STAY AWAY! GOT IT?!?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Remy LeBeau (Gambit)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ummm, okay. I just received a threat from a crazy French person named Remy. I searched the envelope further, and found a small playing card. There was something strange about it.  
  
It was glowing.  
  
I studied it with some fascination until something compelled my to throw it away from me. I threw it and was horrified to find that it blew a clean hole in my mattress. Obviously, the noise could be heard throughout the mansion. I tried to think of a good cover story as quickly as I could. Sure enough, Scott came barging through my door.  
  
"What the hell happened?!?"  
  
"Oh, its those damned bean burritos I had for lunch."  
  
=============================  
  
After Scott helped my to remove the scorched piece of bedding, there was some kind of alarm.  
  
"Come on!" he shouted at me. I grabbed my trench coat off the rack in my room and followed him.  
  
We ran off down the countless hall and corridors until we reached a large painting. He pressed a button on the side and it opened to reveal a door.  
  
"Nifty"  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
We stepped inside and he turned and pressed a button on the wall. I felt a sinking feeling in my gut that was commonly associated with. . .  
  
"An elevator?"  
  
"You bet. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what's with the trench?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The trench coat. Why do you wear it?"  
  
"I don't know. I just feel a kind of 'emotional attachment' to it. Maybe just because it looks cool. I honestly don't know."  
  
"And the shades?"  
  
"Probably for the same reason."  
  
We reached another large metal room. The difference between the last one and this one, however, was that this one had a huge helicopter in the center. Everyone was lined up facing the professor, who was debriefing them on the situation.  
  
"Scott, glad you could join us."  
  
"Sorry for being late, Professor."  
  
"Its alright. I was just telling everyone why you've been assembled here. It seems the Brotherhood are at it again. This time, they have chosen to attack city hall. Unfortunately, all of the state officials are gathered there this evening. You must stop them at all costs."  
  
Everyone filed on to the plane, myself included. As we prepared for take- off, I began to have second thoughts. I really didn't have that much control over my powers. What if something happens, and I can't do anything? I quickly dismissed the though, however, when I remembered my performance in the 'Danger Room'.  
  
=============================  
  
We touched down in the center of a parking lot. Smoke could be seen behind some buildings. We were ordered off the chopper, and everyone did so as if they had done it a million times before. I had no doubt they hadn't. All of us were wearing a comm. unit and could speak freely to each other over a secure network. We spread out into teams and followed different paths through the buildings that would eventually lead us to the target. Who should I get paired up with but Rogue.  
  
The two of us followed the path given to us and traversed it quickly. When we reached the lot, all hell broke loose. A silver-haired boy turned around and looked at me. His eyes were colder than ice, and sent shivers down my spine. I turned to look at Rogue, but she wasn't there. She had gone of somewhere.  
  
'Crap'  
  
I turned to look back at the silver-haired boy, but he wasn't there either. I scanned the horizon for him, but still couldn't find him. I finally looked behind me.  
  
"'Bout time, slo-mo," he said, right before he promptly struck my face. I opened my eyes, but he was gone again. I tried to walk, but I tripped. I looked at my feet and saw a pole.  
  
'Oh god. . .'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At least fifty Agent Smiths stood in front of me. I was completely out numbered. I looked everywhere for a weapon, but found none. Then something caught my eye.  
  
A metal pole.  
  
I grabbed it and pulled it from the cement in the ground. I struck the nearest Smith I could find, and he went flying through the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I picked up the pole and twirled it around a few times, just to get the feel of it. I searched again for the silver-haired boy, but all I found a bright silver streak coming straight toward me.  
  
'Odd. . .'  
  
I was struck with such a force, that for a second, I thought a car had hit me. I was knocked at least 20 feet backwards. The only reason I stopped was because I hit a brick wall. Which, might I add, is not a pleasant sensation.  
  
I stood up and tried to clear my vision, but nothing could be done about the blurriness. I finally just closed my eyes.  
  
I found myself in a place where time was not existent. Where anything could be accomplished. I could 'see' with my eyes close, though everything was green and seemed to be 'written' in some kind of code. Nothing was moving. I opened my eyes, and was shocked to learn that the place I recently went to in my mind was the place I was in now. I saw a short teen with acne frozen 20 feet in the air, obviously in mid jump. I saw a huge piece of fat that I would be ashamed to call a human being, who was holding Rogue by her collar. I saw another boy, probably around 16, who was concentrating really hard on making a grater in the ground. Then my eyes rested upon the silver- haired teen.  
  
For once I got a good look at him. He was wearing some kind of skin-tight uniform just like the X-Men, but his was white with streaks of blue on it. The whole ensemble seemed to be one piece. I thought it was some kind of new one-piece leotard at the time. He was not frozen however. He was moving at a normal speed.  
  
"What?!? HowcomeyourmovingasfastasIam?!?"  
  
He stopped, bewildered. He seemed confused. And then he ran at me with his fist cocked like he had before. I simply shrugged my shoulders and stepped aside. He kept running. I turned and hit him in the back with my pole. There was a sickening 'crack' sound, and then he was silent.  
  
'Oh crap. I didn't mean to kill him!'  
  
He remained standing, however. I was not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I knew it was a good thing that he was still alive, but I knew it was a bad thing that he wasn't moving. I walked around him and what I saw horrified me.  
  
His face was no longer that of a teenagers. It was slowly turning into that of an Agent.  
  
'Crap'  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
The Agent fired the first blow, and I managed to dodge it. I tried a roundhouse, but to no avail. He simply jumped. Then I let loose a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which he blocked.  
  
"Hmm, Upgrades." I said, not knowing exactly why I said it.  
  
He smiled and punched my in my gut which sent me flying into (wouldn't you know it,) another wall. I got up and dived at him. Amazingly, I went right into him. All was dark. I started to see the freaky code thing again and found a special line, which was glowing yellow instead of green. I touched it and instantly found my self outside the body of the Agent, who had blown up into a million glowing green pieces. What stood in his place was a smiling teen. The silver-haired boy.  
  
'Damn'  
  
The teen walked over to me and said something. I could not decipher what he said, however, because it was simply to slow and deep. It was like when you record your own voice, and then modify it so that it plays so slow that you can't understand it. He tried to punch me, but I just stepped to the side and watched with some amusement at how his punch went right past me. After a while I got bored and decided to walk over to where the other X-Men were. Kitty was in mid-phase and Nightcrawler was nowhere to be found. Jean had her face all scrunched up and Scott was about to press the button on his visor. Rogue had gotten free and was now beginning her decent to the ground. I turned my attention back to the silver haired boy and put all of the pieces of the puzzle together. I didn't make time stop. I simply slowed it down. Apparently, the silver haired teen's powers were of no use to him when I performed this move. He was no better than any other normal person. I kind of felt sorry for him.  
  
Well, not really. But I say so because I don't want to come off as being completely heartless.  
  
I walked over and took the pole, which I had in my hands and wrapped it around his feet. The funny thing was, was the fact that I did not use any part of my physical being to bend the pole around him. I held it in my hands and closed my eyes. I saw the code in it and wished it to bend. It was as simple as that! Now that my adversary was stopped, I saw no reason in keeping time this speed any longer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and everything went back to normal. Save for the fact that the silver haired mutant was now wriggling on the ground trying to get the pole off of his feet. I found it almost comical.  
  
=============================  
  
Well, we managed to stop this 'Brotherhood' and made it safely back to the mansion. Wolverine was pissed, though.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"You heard my Logan. Neo will now be accompanying us on our further missions."  
  
"I don't have time for this," He said, before storming off.  
  
"Neo."  
  
"Yes, Professor?" I said.  
  
"You will be attending school tomorrow. Get a good nights rest tonight."  
  
"Alright, sir"  
  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. For what?"  
  
"For stopping Quicksilver. He would have been a serious threat to the mission."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
I never told anyone about how Quicksilver had once been an Agent.  
  
******************************  
  
Well, I hope everyone like this chapter. {Looks around for Asylin, who is falling over in shock again}. Okay, this is getting ridicules! I better go call the paramedics.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Das vi Danya! 


	8. Agent Jones Reporting

*****************************

October 17 2199

Machine Mainframe

==============================

Agent Jones reporting.

Have located renegade exile virus program. Program is known to be former Agent Smith. Smith has been seen collaborating with an unknown entity that is believed to be a being known as 'Apocalypse'. Smith behaves much like a virus, copying himself into other entities around him.  Apocalypse is a well-known renegade program that was intended to control the balance of mind power within the Matrix. After newer programs were created, Apocalypse decided to get revenge. He is now plotting in an unknown part of the world.  

Have also located supposed 'One'. He seems to have taken residence in a kind of resistance stronghold. He will not be much of a problem, however; his predecessors were not. But I think it would be wise to eliminate the possible threat to the mission. 

Permission to engage?

-----------------------------

Agent Jones, permission to engage granted.

-----------------------------

*****************************


	9. Codes

******************************  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Codes  
  
******************************  
  
I can hea voices. Lots ah voices. Some of 'em are loud. Some of em are jus plain annoyin'. Except one. One of these voices is calm and collected. Its nevah loud or obnoxious. Its nevah mean, or annoyin'. It always leaves when its asked. I like this voice. But, as hard as ah try, I cant figure it out; the strangeness of it all. The strange part about it is, Ah nevah touched its owna. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Neo was in his room. Again. After much debate, he decided to go over to his table. He didn't know why, but something compelled him to sit down at that very moment. He picked up his spoon, one he had swiped from the mansion's kitchen, and closed his eyes. He saw everything connected by the strange lines of code. He saw the spoon in his hands, the cold metal a reminder of the reality of it all. The images began to fade and break. The code was spilling everywhere. Neo was alarmed at first, and almost fell out of his chair.  
  
But then he saw something. Something he couldn't explain. The code was no longer following its normal path. It was now a large pool of green letters swirling around the room, like the animated yellow birds from the cartoons he always saw Evan watch. The pool began to mold itself and take shape. It looked like one of those little pads in the toy stores at the Bayville mall that , when pressed, they would leave an imprint of your hand on the metal pins. But this code didn't take the shape of a hand.  
  
Neo tried his hardest to make out the shape. It was hard, trying to find a shape in the swirling mass of green and black. At last, he could find a nose. Then the cheeks and the mouth took shape. The last to form were the eyes. Neo knew those eyes. He had seen them before. He tried his hardest to place them, to find some kind of match.  
  
All of a sudden, with a strange realization, he knew the eyes. Those big, pretty eyes. Strange, seeing them without their usual black eyeliner and dangerous glare.  
  
The eyes belonged to Rogue.  
  
Neo opened his eyes and the green swirling code disappeared before him. He wondered if it was fate. What else could have made the code swirl like that?  
  
Then, something compelled him to look at his bed. By now, he had learned to 'trust his instincts' as it were, and obediently walked over to his bed. What he saw shocked and amazed him at the same time. He saw that his bed had many wrinkles. Too many wrinkles, considering the fact that he had just made it. But the more amazing fact, was that the wrinkles formed a shape. They formed a perfect picture of the face he had just seen in the code. 'Strange', he thought to himself.  
  
After staring at the picture for a while, he decided to go and get something to drink. Although he would never admit it, his powers made him unexplainably thirsty. As he opened the door, he saw another note.  
  
"What now?" he said quietly to himself, remembering the last note that had been left at his door. He slowly opened it, fearing its contents, when he remembered that he needn't open the letter. He closed his eyes and read to himself.  
  
*~* Meet me on the pathway leading out of the mansion to the left. I'll be at the Gazebo *~*  
  
'I've got nothing better to do than stare at my bed and look at my spoons. . .' he thought, and made his way to the entrance of the mansion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue was waiting anxiously at the gazebo. Her coat was wrapped tightly around her body. She walked over to the edge of the railing and looked down. The cold ocean air sparked the reaction in her to tighten her coat even more. As she watched the waves of the ocean slip across the rocks, a small tear formed in her eye; a glinting crystal against the dark makeup on her face. She quickly wiped it off, as not to show any kind of weakness. She remembered every moment of it.  
  
*~*  
  
Rogue walked up to gazebo in the dead of night. All she could see was the stone statue of Mystique.  
  
"Rogue! Why are you here?"  
  
"She has come to end the torment. Isn't that right child?"  
  
All Rogue could say was a muffled "Yes. . ."  
  
The rest was a mere blur. Agitha Harkness had told her that she was the only one who could save Mystique. Rogue looked at her gloves, then at the statue, then at her gloves again. Then, in a fit of rage, Rogue pushed Mystique through the wooden railing, and down onto the sharp rocks below.  
  
*~*  
  
"Are you alright, Rogue?"  
  
Rogue spun around quickly to find Neo standing right behind her.  
  
"Do you know what happened here, Neo?"  
  
Rogue found it interesting to read Neo's reaction. It was as if he was trying to remember something.  
  
"Yeah. Yes I do."  
  
They sat in silence, and eerie, somehow calm, soothing silence. Neo moved closer to Rogue, until he was right beside her. His face got closer and closer to Rogue's. A little red light went off somewhere in Rogue's mind and she immediately backed off.  
  
"Neo, no. Ah, . . . Ah can't.. . . You know what'll happin'!"  
  
"No, Rogue, it won't."  
  
As bad as Rogue wanted, she didn't want to see Neo get hurt. But she hadn't been able to touch someone since Cody. . .  
  
The kiss was magnificent. Rogue's eyes fluttered at the touch. Neo was only able to see code.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Rogue, the kiss was broken.  
  
They both sat down next to each other on the small bench near the gazebo. Neo's arm was draped over Rogue's shoulder, in a vain effort to keep her warm.  
  
"Oh, Neo, I forgot to tell ya. Ya got school tomorrow."  
  
******************************  
  
Yes, I know, it could have been longer, but hey, I think this is a good 'beginning'. I'm also playing with the idea of making a sequal, or even a trilogy! Well, this is it for this chapter, but expect the next one soon!  
  
Until next time,  
  
Das vi danya! 


	10. School part One

Hey everyone! The story is reaching its end. And I want no flames with references to Columbine. This is totally different. I would also like to thank the people who left reviews for the last chapter. It is much appreciated. As promised, here is the shoutout:  
  
The little prophet: That information is classified. I'm happy you're happy. Glad to see you still like the story.  
  
DoWriter12: Yea, I thought of it myself. Thanks for the support!  
  
Arain Rowan: He he. Yea, that would be pretty cool. Another time, perhaps. And yes, not to anger the total Remy-freaks, but he is kind of mental, you have to agree. And believe me, I like Remy just as much as the next X-Men fan. Its just fun to bash him every once in a while. Thanks for your support!  
  
Aslyin the Insane: I am so sorry to all of you guys and gals, but it was just plain hard trying to come up with some kind of story *plot*. I'm happy you like it, though! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.  
  
stAte: You are *officially* my favorite person! I love the ideas. I will defiantly use --- of them! In fact, if you look in this chapter, you will see the plot unfold. I hope you like, and thanks for the review!  
  
Malciah: Sure! And thanks for the review!  
  
Rogue88: Seems to me like everyone is crying for a Trinity/Rogue bitchfight! Guess I'll have to put it in somewhere. . . And thanks for the review!  
  
Coldfang: Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.  
  
Everyone who didn't review ( I know you are there {I have advanced stats}): REVIEW NEXT TIME!!! Like I said before, I appreciate any kind of feedback, even flames!!! FLAME YOUR HEART OUT! JUST REVIEW!  
  
That being said, I would like to conclude the shoutouts with one more announcement. I have recently put up a message board for the people who lost their characters in "Humanity's last hope". If this is you, you can reach the story at the link on my bio.  
  
On to the story!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
Chapter 11  
  
School Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Neo was in a place where all was black. There was a light buzzing coming from somewhere, and he couldn't find the source. He looked everywhere, up, down, and even below him, and couldn't find the source of the strange noise.  
  
Finally, he came upon the source. A small, golden orb. He walked around it, studying it, looking it up and down. At last, he came to the conclusion that he should touch it. No sooner than his hands had been laid upon the smooth surface of the orb, the whole area around him turned into code.  
  
Green, flowing electric rain came down from everywhere. The took shapes, such as that of his room. He was now in his room, in one form of another, he concluded. His table, his bed, and his sock drawer was there. Along with some foreign object. He stepped closer, and found that it was- KITTY!  
  
"Like, Tommy, your clocks been going for, like, ten minutes now! Get up! Your late!"  
  
Neo opened his eyes was found he was lying in bed. No glowing orb, no electric rain, nothing. Just Kitty. He found himself strangely relieved.  
  
"Late for what?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Like, School! Duh!"  
  
"Oh, right. Well, um, I'm going to get dressed."  
  
Kitty kept staring at him, and was finally jerked back into reality by the word 'dressed'.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" she said, turning a bright shade of red.  
  
Neo simply smiled. He closed his eyes, and saw that Kitty's code was a bright red. Perhaps a person's code reflects on their emotions? No, that had never happened before. But what had happened that could turn Kitty's code red?  
  
Neo kept his eyes closed, and mentally projected himself into the hallway. From there, he went into Jean's room. She was fast asleep. It didn't seem as if she would be getting up for quite while. Then he projected himself into Rogue's room, and found her concentrating with her fingers at her temples. So she had touched Jean, and mind controlled Kitty to come in to his room to see him in his boxers. Clever.  
  
Well, what's the harm in playing along? Neo casually walked over to his dresser, flexing his muscles all the way. First to put on was his socks. He lifted his white sock to his foot, and accidentally stumbled when he put it on, falling backward onto the floor. With a thud came an immediate "I'm okay!" as he struggled to regain his composure. It was his turn to become a bright shade of red as 'Kitty' simply giggled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Breakfast was crazy. There was Bobby, who was making ice for everyone's drinks. Then there was Amara, who was making toast. Then there was Logan, who was too engaged in the morning paper to notice any of the events going on around him.  
  
Neo stayed away from Logan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay, who needs a ride?" yelled Scott. Jean closely followed him, preparing to give people rides to school in her new van. Neo watched with some envy as the people around him quickly moved into place as if they had done it many, many times before. Except Sam, who blew a hole straight through the garage door before crash landing on the front lawn.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay, these are your classes. If you need any help, just ask any of the students."  
  
"All right, I'll do that. Thanks."  
  
Neo walked away from Scott, who sped away in his shiny sports car. Neo looked around at the chaos. There was so much noise. As if on cue, the bell rang. Neo froze.  
  
"That. . . Bell. . ." was all he managed to utter before having another violent flashback  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Neo thought he was about to die. Trinity was piloting the helicopter, and he was manning the machine gun. They had flown to the very side of the building. So much, in fact, that it took an incredible amount of effort on Trinities part to keep the blades from hitting the skyscraper and resulting in a fiery ball of mangled steel.  
  
He smiled behind his glasses as he pulled the trigger. The recoil on the gattling gun was amazing. He had to struggle just to keep his aim. The agents in the room scattered. All but one entity remained.  
  
"Come on, Morpheus. . ." was the small chant that Neo made to keep himself calm.  
  
All the while, the screeching of the fire alarm bells could be heard throughout the building. The bells made Neo's job that much more difficult to concentrate.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Hey man, are you okay? You don't look so good. Look, there's a nurse's office in the main building."  
  
Neo snapped out of his dream. He stood facing a tall blond, almost surfer looking guy.  
  
"Uh, thanks. 'appreciate it. Could you tell me where this is?" he said, pointing to the list on his paper.  
  
"Sure, its right there. Good to meet you, dude!" said the surfer-dude, walking away.  
  
Neo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong about him.  
  
"Oh well." He muttered.  
  
He walked into the classroom seemingly unnoticed by anyone. Except, of course, a certain silver-hared boy.  
  
'Crap' Neo thought.  
  
"Hey, Tom, is it? Come sit over here!"  
  
Neo looked in his direction and saw all the Brotherhood members waiting patiently for him.  
  
"I think I'll take a rain check on that one."  
  
He walked to the opposite side of the classroom and sat down.  
  
Again, as if on cue, no later than had he sat down had the bell rang once again. The teacher turned to face the class, revealing his Santa Clause like features and small frame.  
  
"Good morning, class! Today, we'll be learning about SPEED!"  
  
There was a small 'Yesss' emanating from the far side of the room. There was no guessing involved as to whom the noise belonged to.  
  
As the teacher rambled on about how speed was important, Neo noticed Pietro begin to write. Neo wasn't sure what Pietro was writing, and decided better than to read it using his powers.  
  
All of a sudden, Neo felt a gust of wind, then a sharp slap on the back of his head. Before Neo had time to react, the gust of wind died down. Neo reached behind his head and felt something.  
  
He grabbed the piece of paper that was stuck to his head and began to read.  
  
I know what. . . YOU DID LAST SUMMER!!!  
  
Signed, Quicksilver.  
  
XOXOXO  
  
Neo heard the rest of the Brotherhood snickering about the note. Quicksilver sat there, obviously very pleased with himself. He and toad gave each other a high five.  
  
Neo began to get sick of this 'Quicksilver' character. Neo began to scrawl down a note on the back.  
  
*****************************  
  
Yes, awful to leave here, isn't it? Well, you wont wait long. The next chapter will be up this weekend, probably Saturday morning! I promise. And if anyone has a quote from "The Matrix Reloaded", be sure to include it in your review. Or an idea. Or both! Just review.  
  
Thanks for standing another chapter.  
  
-Electric Russian 


	11. School part Two

Hello everyone. I am seriosly thinking about discontinuing fanfiction. Lately, it seems as though for every chapter I upload, a story gets deleted and a black mark gets put on my record, not to mention my account freezing up. If it weren't for the reviewers on this site (you know who you are), I would've quit long ago. So, you readers, this is for you. Only you.  
  
Thank you for your support.  
  
*****************************  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
Chapter 11  
  
School part 2  
  
*****************************  
  
Neo folded up the small piece of paper and shut his eyes. When he opened them, everything was frozen in place. The droning of monotonous voices bombarded Neo's ears, and he winced at the sound.  
  
He slowly walked to the silver-hared mutant's desk and dropped the slip of paper. Which had, consequently, frozen in place above the desk.  
  
Neo looked the frail boy in the eyes. Those cold, steel blue eyes that seemed to always be on guard and left people with a chill. Neo knew those eyes from somewhere, he just couldn't place it. Neo dismissed the thought and returned to his desk.  
  
When he sat down, time returned to its normal speed, and the skinny speedster opened the slip of paper.  
  
Neo found it amusing to read the pale boy's reaction. His ghostly white face had turned a small shade of red, though nothing compared to Kitty that morning. His eyes got big and then closed in a small grimace, as if trying to dismiss the letter from his mind, trying to make the message stop.  
  
He crumpled the letter in his hands and began to write a new one. He didn't have a chance to think of anything good to write, however, because the bell rang just in time.  
  
Neo picked up his books and headed out of the classroom.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Pietro, what's wrong? You looked like you were about to kill somebody back there."  
  
Pietro was silent for a moment.  
  
"Blob, did you know your mother?"  
  
"Um, yea. She loved me like no one else did, 'cause my dad left her and it was just me with her. Why?"  
  
"My mother died when she gave birth to me and Wanda. The little jerk-off Niobe or whatever his name is wrote 'So does your mom. . .' I'll get him back. Just watch."  
  
~~~~  
  
Neo was walking to his locker when something made him stop. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew something was up. He checked out the code of the building and found his locker.  
  
He walked up to his and looked at its code. It seemed as though it was filled with some kind of rancid smelling food.  
  
When he opened it (carefully, as not to get any on him if it spilled), he found out that it was, indeed, filled with food. A rather nasty looked goop material with beans in it.  
  
Neo looked around the building with his 'code-vision' and found the lunch lady in the principals office.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I'm telling you, Robert, somebody came in and stole all the baked bean surprise!"  
  
"Yvonne, are you sure you didn't just misplace it?"  
  
"Robert! The pot is as big as your desk! I think it was Fred Dukes. He always has that longing look in his eyes. . ."  
  
Principle Kelly sighed. 'If its not mutants, its lunch ladies'  
  
"I'll take care of the situation. In the meantime, go make something. Its what I pay you for."  
  
Yvonne looked at him as if to murder him, and then stormed out of the room.  
  
"Principle Kelly, you have a visitor. He says he's from the government."  
  
A tall man in a brown business suit stalked into the room. He wore sunglasses so dark, it seemed he had no eyes.  
  
"Is you name Robert Kelly?"  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
~~~~  
  
Neo began to panic. Agents were coming after him, and he knew it. He had to get out of there fast. He tried to push past the crowd, but then he panicked some more.  
  
'Morpheus' Neo whispered to himself.  
  
In a dazzling white flash, he remembered. He remembered everything. About the Agents. About the Rebels. About Zion. About the Matrix itself.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
*****************************  
  
The next chapter will be up very soon. I promise. But by now, you must be thinking my words at the end of these chapters mean nothing. I do not blame you. Just let it be known that I will do anything in my power to please the reader, and most of you know that by now. As of now, all the shoutouts in this story will be taken out. I have them in my archives, but they will no longer appear on this site. I fear for my story, and the readers. Along with my account that I paid 25 dollars out of my pocket for. Good night, ladies and gentlemen.  
  
-The Electric Russian 


	12. School part Three

Special thanks to all of those who reviewed. I'm afraid I can no longer take ideas for this story. At least, by F.F.net administrator's standards. Well, I hope all of you have had a good time with this story; it will be done soon. The plot will be reveled and such. Soon. Here's a treat for all you loyal reviewers whom I love so much. . .  
  
*****************************  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
Chapter 12  
  
School part 3  
  
*****************************  
  
'Rooftop, rooftop, have to get to a rooftop' Neo's mind screamed to him. He had found his way out of the crowd and was now making his way across the grounds to the rooftop access at the other end of the building.  
  
Neo smiled at the situation. A mere hour ago, he walked into the campus completely unaware of the dangers of a public place like this. Any one of these people could sprout sunglasses and an earpeice and jump him. The thought scared Neo, but he found comfort in knowing that refuge was a mere hallway away.  
  
A figure bumped Neo's right shoulder. He turned and saw the surfer-dude, staring at him.  
  
"Dude, whats up with you? You still got, like, 4 more minutes to get to class!"  
  
The surfer-dude's eyes began to twitch. His body began to convulse, as if in a seizure.  
  
'Crap.'  
  
Neo turned and ran again. This time, there was no waiting for anonymous people to come bumping into him. Except for one.  
  
"Neo! Whats tha rush?"  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
'Crap.'  
  
"Rogue, there's no time! We have to get out of here!"  
  
Rogue looked at him.  
  
"Aight"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Look, I don't know why you're here, but you need to leave."  
  
Former-Agent Smith drove his hand into Robert Kelly's stomach. 'It never gets old,' thought Smith. Knowledge flowed through Smith's memory as the Former Principle uttered a small gasp for air.  
  
It was the last sound Principle Robert Kelly would ever make.  
  
Smith drew his hand back as a brand new copy stared at him.  
  
"The rooftops" Kelly-Smith said.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Neo, why ah we here?"  
  
"Rogue, you life is a lie. This world is a lie. Nothing exists. Right now, you are dreaming. We are all dreaming, in this place, called the Matrix. I know how crazy that sounds, but its true. Now, I need to use your cell phone."  
  
"Uhm, ooookay," Rogue said as she handed him her black cell.  
  
Neo dialed the numbers he had been forced to memorize. 'The ship confirmation code', as it was called in Zion. Every ship was assigned a unique number. In this way, they could get through the gates of Zion, *and* never forget their cell phone number. 'Nifty' Neo thought sarcastically.  
  
"Operator."  
  
"Mr. Wizard! Get me the nearest hard line."  
  
"God, its good to hear your voice sir!"  
  
"Hard Line!!!"  
  
"Right. Um, there should be one-"  
  
A gunshot rang through the air and the cell phone in Neo's hand exploded into a million shards of tiny plastic.  
  
'Crap'  
  
"Hello, Mr. Anderson"  
  
"Goddamnit! READ MY LIPS! ITS NEO! GOT IT?! N-E-O! Come on, Smith, say it with me. NEEEOOOOO! Its really not that hard!!!"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Smith-Kelly rushed Neo, but was stopped by a certain southerner.  
  
"You don' know how long I've been waitin' to do this, Kelly," Rogue said as she lifted her hand to Smith-Kelly's face. Indeed, she knew who it was from the clothing. Although Smith had made Kelly a clone, the clothes were still that of Robert Kelly's.  
  
A sound of imploding air could be heard as the agent disappeared.  
  
"That's. That's the secret!? YOU?!"  
  
Rogue smiled at her triumph.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Anderson"  
  
Neo looked behind Rogue to see an army of Smith clones staring him down.  
  
Neo sighed. 'Will they ever learn?'  
  
"Grab on"  
  
Neo hugged Rogue, and jumped.  
  
*****************************  
  
Liked it? Hated it? If so, please tell me. Another chapter will be up soon, I promise. Until then, you can e-mail me at thrsnospn@hotmail.com for more in-depth answers. Also, be on the look out for 'Upgrades', the sequal to the smash-hit 'There is no Spoon'. To hit the story boards soon. Again, e- mail me for questions or simple thoughts on the matter (that means ideas). Goodnight, and Das vi Danya.  
  
-The Electric Russian 


	13. Technicolor Dreamcoats and Southerners

Hello everyone! Just thought I'd give you this little piece of the puzzle. Read on, and enjoy!  
  
******************************  
  
There is no spoon  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Technicolor Dreamcoats and Southerners  
  
******************************  
  
As the alarms were blaring, Scott called to his team. "Come on! We have to do something!"  
  
"Like vhat?!"  
  
"What would Professor X do?"  
  
Kurt sighed. 'What *would* the Professor do?'  
  
"Alright. Lets find ze others" Kurt said as he pressed the button on his holo-watch that removed his human disguise.  
  
~~~~  
  
Neo was hovering above the mansion. Something didn't feel right. Not right at all. But Rogue was starting to get heavy. 'Maybe if I hurry, I can get some water.'  
  
Neo flew to his balcony, where he had a great time trying to open the door. Finally, he stared at the lock and it opened on its own. 'Nifty' he thought. He walked in and immediately knew something was going happen. Something bad. He laid Rogue down on the bed and stood up, listening for any sign of movement.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
Neo walked quietly to the door. His powers were nearly spent, and he didn't want to waste them on looking through a door. He slowly turned the knob and noticed it was glowing.  
  
'Crap'  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
Both Neo and Rogue jumped out the window just as the room exploded into a million shards of splintered wood.  
  
Rogue looked at Neo as the lay in a heap on the ground and said, "Today jus' aint' your day, is it?"  
  
"Hey Rogue?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Whose 'Remy LeBeau'?"  
  
"Why?" Then Rogue's eyes grew larger. It was *him*!  
  
"Bonjour Chere!" a heavy Cajun accent twanged from above them.  
  
Neo started to snicker. Then he just let loose and laughed.  
  
"What's funny, Joseph."  
  
"You, *snicker*. . . You're Remy?! The Infamous Remy LeBeau?! I expected you to be some kind of assassin! Not some crazed French guy! And whose Joseph?"  
  
"You! With yo' Technicolor Dreamcoat, I'm just waitin' for you to break out into a song any momen' hea."  
  
"Come on Rogue. Lets get away from the crazy Cajun before he starts lobbing gumbo at me."  
  
Remy reached into his pocket and grabbed his trusty deck of playing cards. He casually, but quickly, pulled out five cards and fanned them out. In a split second, they were lit and ready.  
  
"Or cards." Neo said before he was forced to use the last of his Matrix- manipulation powers to dodge the airborne royal flush.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Remy jumped from the balcony and landed, as always, on his feet. Except this time, he wasn't armed with cards. This time, he was armed with a metal pole.  
  
Neo looked at Remy's weapon, then at a wooden stick on the ground, then at Remy and decided he should probably give this stick fighting thing a chance. He casually, but quickly, picked up the stick and whacked Remy in the back with it, baseball-style. Remy had been waiting for some kind of fancy maneuver, not a simple whack to the back. He yelped with pain and fell forward.  
  
"Um, that was easy."  
  
"You jus' killed Remy LeBeau!"  
  
"No I didn't! He's just unconscious. Think I struck a nerve."  
  
Rogue walked up to Neo and slapped him.  
  
"You. Just. Killed. Remy LeBeau!"  
  
"I didn't kill him!"  
  
"~he tells da truth~" came a groggy voice from a very disoriented Cajun.  
  
"Get up!" Rogue shouted at him.  
  
The Cajun stood up, and promptly fell over. Again.  
  
Rogue sighed. 'Men'  
  
The unconscious cajun's cell phone began to ring. Rogue reached inside his pocket and flipped it open.  
  
"Uh huh. Uh huh. Yep. Alright. Neo, its for you."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Uh huh. Uh huh. Kay. Morpheus, its for you."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sir, we have a lock on Neo. He's at the mansion. Some assassin almost killed him. You better get over there quick."  
  
"Right. Thanks."  
  
*click*  
  
"The Mansion?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Uh huh. Uh huh. Like, got it. Scott, its for you."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Get to the mansion! Its being attacked!"  
  
"I thought Logan was watching it."  
  
"No, he went to pick up supplies for the danger room. Now get over there!"  
  
"On it, professor!"  
  
******************************  
  
The story is almost over. Again, be on the lookout for "Upgrades", coming soon. I'll bet some of you are wondering about the title of this chapter. If any of you have ever seen Joseph and the Technicolor Dreamcoat, then you know that both The Matrix and JTD's plot are based heavily on dreams. While Joseph can interperate them, Neo can free people from them. Kind of interesting. Oh well. Just thought you should know.  
  
Please review.  
  
-The Electric Russian 


	14. Helpless

This is it. The end. No more chapters for TINS. I'm sorry to those of you who wanted a Trinity-Rogue bitchfight, but sadly there is none.  
  
There is no Bitchfight.  
  
Hehe. Sorry. But honestly, I'm saving that for the next story. Which will be called Upgrades. And as soon as I get a good idea for a plot, it will be up and running. Well, read on. And enjoy. And, um. . .  
  
*******************************  
  
There is no Spoon  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Helpless  
  
*******************************  
  
"Rogue, listen, I'm sorry about Frenchy. He's just unconscious; he'll be up and about within the next half hour or so."  
  
Neo looked at Rogue, who was fuming. She stared at Neo, then at Remy, then at Neo again. Then she realized that she couldn't stay mad at him.  
  
"Okay, you're forgivin'. Now whats all this about livin' a lie?"  
  
Neo was about to talk, but stopped dead. Something wasn't right. He looked behind him and saw a black car pull up.  
  
A man got up from the drivers seat. He was bald, and looked to be a bit older than Scott. A girl got out of the passenger seat. When he saw her, he whispered, "Trinity."  
  
"Neo!" The girl sped off; arms open to her long-time boyfriend.  
  
"Neo, its good to see you. We have to hurry. Get in the car." The man said in a deep voice. Both were dressed exactly like Neo, and had dark sunglasses that shielded their eyes from the public.  
  
All the while, Rogue sat back and gaped at the scene. Some people pulled up in this crazy car, walked out, and wanted Neo to get in. Sounded a lot like New York City to Rogue.  
  
Another car pulled up; a familiar one. Scott's sports car screeched to a halt behind the black one. Scott and Kurt got out, and stared at the damage.  
  
"Oh man! Vhat happened *here*?!"  
  
"I'll tell you what happened. *HE* happened!" Scott said, pointing an accusing finger at Neo. Kurt simply teleported around the mansion, surveying the damage, never taking a second glance at a certain Cajun that was reaching for his trusty cards.  
  
Scott walked over to Neo. Nobody saw it coming. Scott held up his hands and began to strangle Neo like a rag doll. His trench coat was flying around, as was his formally perfect hair. Nobody really noticed except for Neo, but Scott wasn't Scott. Scott was. . . someone else. The crimson shades slowly grew darker, and the shirt formed into a perfect brown coat. The hands grew larger, as did Scott.  
  
At last, Scott-Agent was blown off of Neo by two drop kicks from the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar. The process of becoming an agent was thrown off and Scott returned to being Scott.  
  
"Neo! *WE* *HAVE* *TO* *GO*!"  
  
"Not just yet, Morpheus."  
  
The jet-black car Morpheus and Trinity pulled up in exploded, throwing Morpheus and Trinity back a few feet.  
  
"Ya see, Neo? That can happen to you too, if you take another move. Now jus' hea' me out. Magneto wants you to join his team of Acolytes, an' help free da mutants all over da world from dease prejudice pigs. Think abowd it. You could 'ave it all. Ya really wanna go with those people, or these X- Men?" Gambit said, spitting the last word like venom.  
  
Neo reached inside his pocket and pulled out his pair of sunglasses. He slowly, but casually put them on, as if he had all the time in the world. Nothing mattered.  
  
After a few moments of tense silence, the Cajun began to get impatient. "Ah asked you a question, boy! AH DEMAND AN ANSAW!!"  
  
Neo tilted his head, as if in deep concentration.  
  
"Fine." Said Gambit, lighting up another card.  
  
As Gambit through the card, the deep purple streaks flowing behind it, a few thoughts raced through Neo's mind.  
  
Everyone was still as stone, waiting for the explosion that was sure to follow. The card streaked through the air, but stopped dead as it reached a foot from Neo's chest.  
  
The deep purple flame on the card gradually died out, revealing an utterly normal queen of hearts. Neo plucked the card out of the air, and studied it casually. After a moment of looking at the card, it turned a glowing gold color. Neo held the card between his thumb and first fingers, and brought his hand down in front of him. With a flick of the wrist, the card went flying back to the Cajun.  
  
Remy cringed, waiting for his death. Surprisingly, it didn't come. The card was found clinging to his chest.  
  
"Now, Cajun, hear me out. Take another move, and that card, *your* card, will blow a clean hole through your chest. Here are my terms," Neo said slowly.  
  
"First, I want you never to come back here. If I ever hear that you have come back to these parts, expect to see me with *my* deck of cards. Next, complying with the term before, I want you never to even come *close* to Rogue. If you do *that*, expect to see me with *your* deck of cards. These are my terms. Should you fail to abide by them, the previously mentioned punishments will occur. And that would be bad, wouldn't it?"  
  
Remy gave a weak nod. The card stopped glowing and dropped harmlessly to the ground.  
  
Trinity and Morpheus got up from the ground and walked over to Neo. Morpheus whispered something in Neo's ear, and Neo nodded.  
  
Morpheus walked over to Scott, and said, "Sir, in compliance with issue 14289302736, we hereby commandeer this vehicle for the good of the country. Expect it back by midnight tonight. Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
Scott stared at Morpheus, his mouth doing a crazed impression of a fish's. Morpheus and Trinity strode casually over to the car and took their seats. They pulled up by Neo, and Trinity stuck her head out of the window.  
  
"You commin', Neo?"  
  
"Just a second," was the reply. Neo slowly walked over to Rogue.  
  
"I'll be back soon. Take this, and keep it safe for me." He said, handing Rogue a small parcel with newspaper over it. She took the object, and stared blankly at Neo.  
  
"Goodbye, Rogue." Neo said, walking over to the car.  
  
Trench coat flaring in the wind, he ran a hand through his hair. 'Just another day,' thought Neo. He jumped and landed inside the car.  
  
He held up his hand, and his eyebrows furrowed, obviously from concentration.  
  
Remy's trench coat started to move, and one of the pockets opened. A deck of cards floated out and shot straight into Neo's waiting palm.  
  
Neo tapped Morpheus's shoulder, and the car sped off down the drive way.  
  
Neo shouted one last message back to the Cajun.  
  
"HA! I'VE JUST REDERED YOU HELPLESS!!!"  
  
*******************************  
  
The End.  
  
Next issue: Further plot lines are revealed, including the ominous presence of Apocalypse and Smith.  
  
Jack back in next time in "Upgrades."  
  
Thank you, and goodnight.  
  
-The Electric Russian 


End file.
